


childhood living is easy to do

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comment Fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is de-aged to being a surly teenager around 15 and it's Jason's turn to keep an eye on him. It goes about as well as can be expected. (Written for Comment Fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	childhood living is easy to do

"Look, kid –"

"I'm not a kid. I'm _fifteen._ In some cultures I'm almost an adult."

"Yeah, heavy fucking emphasis on the _almost_." Bruce raises his eyebrows at Jason, and Jason adds, "Don't tell Alfred I swore around you."

Fifteen-year-old Bruce Wayne rolls his eyes. Jason gets a sudden urge to punch himself in the face, which isn't unusual every time he gets stuck with babysitting duty. It's just that things tend to go horribly wrong whenever he has to look after Bruce – like, for example, that time Bruce took off and got halfway to _Metropolis_ before Jason tracked him down.

And of course Superman had to show up. Stupid nosy alien. 

So, yeah, Jason usually tries to pawn guard duty off on Tim, or Dick, or even Babs – but everyone's busy today, including Alfred, so here he is, joy of joys, trying to make sure Bruce doesn't get himself killed and fighting with him in the process.

"I'm fifteen, Jason, I'm not _five_."

"I know. I just –" Jason sighs. When _he_ was fifteen he'd already thought that he'd seen it all. When _he_ was fifteen, he was a few months shy of dead, not that he knew it at the time.

"Look," Jason tries, "we're all just trying to look out for you while we figure out a way to get you back to…" _Normal_ seems like the wrong word. "…the you you're supposed to be. Okay? Which means going out in the middle of the night –"

"You're _always_ out in the middle of the night –"

"Yeah, but I'm bigger and stronger and these days you're a skinny little punk of a Wayne who _Damian_ could toss like a pillow."

"Dick informs me that Damian is quite strong for his size, so that's a useless analogy."

"Oh my god." Jason puts his head in his hands. "You're closer to my age than you've ever been and you're _still_ making me fucking crazy."

" _You're_ the one putting all these rules on me." Bruce crosses his arms over his chest and slouches lower on the couch. "I don't need a bodyguard, Jason. I can take care of myself."

Jason opens his mouth to argue further, then thinks better of it. They have three hours until Alfred comes back, and if he can just make it until then without Bruce running off or setting the house on fire with one of his experiments, then Jason can bail.

He flops down on the couch next to Bruce. "Fine, k – Bruce," he corrects, with a glare from Bruce. Jason should've known Bruce was _always_ scary. "Let's just watch some TV or something, okay?"

"Fine," Bruce says. Jason turns the TV on. "But not this," Bruce says.

"Okay, how about –"

"No."

"This?"

" _No._ "

"What about –"

"Honestly, Jason, it's as if you have no culture whatsoever."

Jason hands over the remote. After this, he's leaving the _country_.


End file.
